


We Need To Talk

by HaterJo



Series: Songfics Series [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/F, M/M, Tattooed Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: Someone snorted behind him, making him jump, “She might be old, but you don’t have to call her ma’am.” A voice purred in his ear.ORBased off of 'We Need To Talk' by Waterparks.(Now with a second and third chapter)





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure what I’m wearing is fine?” Stiles asked, tugging his beanie down a bit, before pulling it back up an inch.

 

Derek glanced at him before looking back at his twitter feed, “Ya, you look fine.”

 

“And you’re sure everyone will like the macaroni casserole?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Stiles sighed before checking his reflection in the visor one last time before opening the door and grabbing the casserole dish before clambering out of Derek’s camaro. He and Derek had been dating for six months, and he was meeting his parents for the first time. Scratch that, he was meeting the _entire_ family for the first time. Except for Cora, but she doesn’t count because she was the reason he and Derek even met.

 

Cora was also the reason why he was so scared to meet everyone, especially their mom. According the Derek’s youngest sister, their mom didn’t like anyone that Derek had brought home so far. And Derek had brought home _a lot_ of people. Mostly girls. Stiles was the fourth guy, according to Cora. So to say he was nervous was the polite way of putting it.

 

Stiles walked nervously up the porch to the front door, Derek swaggering beside him.  The door opened before he had a chance to knock, or have any last second freak outs. Thankfully, it was only Cora.

 

“Stiles! Hey!”

 

“Hey Cora.”

 

“Is that your mom’s macaroni casserole recipe?” She asked, spying the dish in his hands. She grabbed it eagerly when he nodded. She had spent countless study nights at his house, and this was one of her favorite dishes. He’d never been to her house, solely on the fact that it was easier to meet in town, than for everyone to drive out to the Hale out.

 

She led him into the kitchen, losing Derek on the way. “Mom, Stiles and Derek are here.”

 

Derek’s mom was a tall, brown haired woman. “You must be Stiles.” She said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

Someone snorted behind him, making him jump, “She might be old, but you don’t have to call her ma’am.” A voice purred in his ear.

 

Talia glared at the man behind him, “Peter. When I invite you to my house, I expect you to be _polite.”_

 

 _“Sister_ , this is me being polite.” Talia glared harder.

 

Stiles snorted, finally turning his attention onto Derek’s uncle, “Someone needs to buy you a “ _How To Be Polite For Dummies”_ book.”

Holy hell, did being insanely attractive run in the family? Stiles wouldn't admit it but Peter was probably even hotter than Derek. He was wearing jeans that were painted on and a grey V-neck that allowed his tattoo sleeves to be shown. His tattoos were absolutely breathtaking. With splashes of color running through various sketches. Stiles spotted a rose, with thorns among other things. How cliche, he thought. _Everyone_ does roses.

Talia laughed, and when Stiles nervously glanced at her, her eyes danced in amusement, her smile finally reaching her eyes. “Oh, I like _you.”_ She chuckled.

 

He glanced back at Peter, who smirked and winked, “I have to agree with her. You are…” the older man paused, “ _riveting.”_ Stiles blushed. Peter said it in a tone that only belonged in the bedroom, and definitely not to his nephew’s boyfriend.

 

  * . •. •.



 

“Derek, I’m tired and I have a test in the morning. Can we please leave?” Stiles asked. He hadn’t even wanted to come to this frat party in the first place, but Derek had been pulling away and Stiles felt obligated for the sake of keeping their relationship. Something which, as of late, was not as much of a relationship as it was Stiles texting Derek, only to be ignored.

 

“No, I’m gonna stay an- Hey Theo! Wait here, I’m gonna go play beer bong with Theo for a bit. Talk to Liam.” Derek said, brushing Stiles aside in favor of beer pong.

 

Stiles grabbed his bicep, “Your friends don’t like me Derek.”

 

“Sure they do.” Derek shrugged him off and disappeared into the crowd.

 

Stiles shrugged and pulled out his phone. 2:14 a.m. Stiles bit his lip, there was only one person he could think that would be up at this time of night, or well morning, that wasn’t drinking.

 

To: Peter

 

**Could you come pick me up?**

 

From: Peter

 

**Sure thing, babycakes. Where at?**

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. You would think that his boyfriend’s uncle _wouldn’t_ hit on his nephew’s barely legal boyfriend, but alas, Peter was nothing if not out of the social norm. He quickly sent off the address and went outside to wait for Peter to give him a ride home.

 

  * . •. •.



 

“It’s like you don’t even care about me anymore.” Derek said, his frustration clear at Stiles’ lack of emotion. “If anything, it’s your fault. If you showed me you cared at least a little bit, I would have been less likely to go find someone else who showed an interest in me.”

 

Stiles kept his face clear of any emotions. _Was Derek really trying to blame him right now?_

 

The only reason why Stiles acted like he didn’t care was because it was so obvious that Derek didn’t care anymore. Hell, Derek hadn’t even bothered to text him a _Happy One Year Anniversary Babe!_ back when Stiles had sent him one last week.

 

Stiles was the one who had given Derek his space when he had instead texted, **I need some space…**

 

No, Stiles had instead said, **Yep, no problem. Let me know when you wanna talk.**

 

In reply Derek had gotten mad. **It’s like you don’t even care. Bryan used to go through my phone because he was scared I would cheat. Why don’t you do that?**

 

 _Trust issues much?_ Except Stiles hadn’t sent that. He wasn’t looking for a fight. He opted to not respond.

  
Derek was in New York anyways, who needed space from across the country?

 

  * . •. •.



 

“Stiles, stop staring at your phone.” Stiles glanced up at Lydia before turning his attention back to his phone, Snapchat open on the screen. He refreshed it every few seconds, waiting for the timer to disappear, along with the red 100.

 

 _Fuck the 100._ Stiles thought.

 

“Seriously, he just wants you to go chasing after him like always. He loves the attention.” Lydia sighed.

 

Cora popped a grape into her mouth, “As much as I hate to admit it, Stiles, she's right. Derek has always loved the drama.” She said, chewing the grape with her mouth open as she agreed with her girlfriend.

 

“For someone who hates drama, he sure does love to live on top of it.” He muttered, still looking at his phone.

 

_Disappear._

 

Stiles sighed, locking his phone and tucking it into his pocket before turning his attention onto his two best friends. Lydia, beautiful as always, had her hair tucked up in a bun. Her lips were lightly glossed with a pink that matched her spaghetti strap tank top and her strappy sandals. She had matched it with a pair of white shorts.

 

Her girlfriend on the other hand, was a different story. It was a wonder how Cora and Lydia had even started to date, let alone had been dating for four years. Cora was wearing a white T-shirt that had a four leaf clover on it with the words “This is my lucky shirt” written in black underneath it. Her hair was thrown into a sloppy ponytail, and she had jeans with paint splatter on. She hated shoes, and preferred to go barefoot when she was able.

 

Derek never said it often, but he occasionally told Stiles that he was special. It used to make him get the butterfly feeling in his stomach, but now, he just felt like he wanted to vomit.

 

He wished Derek had never told him he was special, because he had been so accustomed to feeling like nothing, that when he had felt like something, it had been amazing. It was harder than hell to go back to how he'd been before Derek.

 

He had felt so _lucky._ When Derek had agreed to go on a date with him. Almost like he had a four leaf clover. _Like Derek was his four leaf clover._

 

And now? Now he was just _lonely_. Just like before Derek. But even though his soon to be ex-boyfriend was finally home, he wasn't going to go over. No matter how lonely he got. He wasn't going to give in.

 

Not again.

 

  * . •. •.



 

Derek could be sweet. When he wanted to. He had surprised him on their nine month anniversary by taking him on a trip to Burbank, California. Sure, it was only a few hours away, but it was still a surprise.

 

Stiles should have known it was too good to be true. Derek had just taken him as a cover to his family so he could go party for the week. Stiles had been miserable.

 

  * . •. •.



 

_Knock knock._

 

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip as he waited for the door to open. He had just broken up with Derek, and he was ready to move on. Hell, he'd been ready to break up with him since Derek had come back from New York two months ago. He wasn't sure why he waited.

 

The door opened, and Peter opened it, _shirtless._

 

Dear God, Peter had tattoos _everywhere_ that stiles could see.

 

“Hot.” He mumbled.

 

Peter smirked, “Hey there, babycakes. How can I help you?” He asked, leaning against the door.

 

“We need to talk.” Peter grinned, and opened the door further, letting Stiles in.

 

  * . •. •.



 

They hadn't talked. At least not at first. Stiles found himself get… _acquainted_ with _all_ of Peter's tattoos.

 

Twice.

  
And _then_ they talked.


	2. Plum Island

“No one wants to hear you cry about your break up, so drop it.” Liam sneered, beer in hand. “Stop living in the past.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

“I’m just sayin’, you weren’t exactly the best boyfriend.” 

 

“Oh, and you have  _ great experience  _ with being a great boyfriend, huh?” 

 

Liam’s mouth dropped open a bit, before he closed it with a  _ Click,  _ and shook his head, “More experience than you have. I at least know how to keep my dick in my pants. And apologize.”

 

“Whatever.” Derek muttered, “I’m fucking sick of talking about it anyways.” 

 

  * . •. •.



 

Stiles was always in a good mood. It was one of the things he had loves about him. Love _ d  _ about him. Derek was like Stiles, but without the good mood. Stiles always loved to go and socialize, whereas Derek didn’t want to socialize unless there was alcohol involved. Derek always preferred to stay in his room, or “cave” as his family called it. 

 

Sometimes when Derek got into his  _ moods,  _ and Stiles came over, he could tell the younger boy felt sorry for him. That always pissed him off. He would push and prod at the boy’s weak spots until his eyes filled with tears. 

 

He never apologized. 

 

Derek was the sorry one now. 

 

Derek was  _ losing  _ his mind over how sorry he was. It was like he was walking the plank. He just couldn’t breathe. 

 

  * . •. •.



 

**_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ **

 

“Derek, turn the stupid music down!” Cora yelled, banging her first against the door. 

 

Derek turned it up louder. She was disturbing him from drowning in his sorrows and feelings of nostalgia. Stiles and Derek always loved to listen to The Latest Plague. Stiles had actually taken Derek to one of their concerts as their first date. 

 

Derek had tried to listen to love songs to cheer him up, but it just left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

 

Derek didn’t understand why he always let the good things go. It was like he was afraid to dive head first into love. Break out of the cage he had built for himself, as the jock who was untouchable. 

 

He had tried to be straight forward once, with Kate. He had told her he adored her, and she laughed in his face. She was the reason he had issues. 

 

The issues that messed him up. He knew he had messed up, but it was too late to do anything. By the time he’d taken it back, and apologized for cheating, it was too late. 

 

It was only after the night that he realized Stiles was now with Peter,  _ his uncle,  _ that Derek realized that if he had to live on a life raft next to stiles, he would do it. Stiles was always able to talk until he ran out of things to say, and by then he’d have found new things to talk about. They could find a remote island to live on. An island where there was no  _ Peter.  _

 

  * . •. •.



 

“Hey Uncle Peter.” Cora said, leaning against the counter, blowing on her freshly painted nails. Derek looked up from his twitter feed and scowled at his uncle. “Where’s Stiles?” Derek’s scowl got deeper. 

 

“Scott needed help at the animal shelter, so Stiles volunteered. Cute, isn’t it?” 

 

_ Stupid Peter. Stupid love struck face. Stupid. Stupid Stupid.  _

 

Cora grinned, “Yea.  _ Cute.”  _ She mimicked, but Peter was completely unaware of it. He had a love struck look on his face. On his  _ stupid face.  _

 

“We need some opinions, that’s actually why I stopped by.” He pushed two pieces of paper at them. One had several stars in an arch with the words,  _ Lost In The Stars Of Your Eyes  _ underneath the arch, and the other had two hands intertwined, a heart forming in between the two hands with the  _ Wrapped Up In Your Love.  _ “Stiles and I are gonna get matching tattoos, but we can’t decide which one. Opinions?” 

 

_ They’re both stupid.  _

 

Cora tapped her now dry finger against her lips, “Mmmm. Do the stars, I like the saying better.” 

 

Peter grinned, “That’s what Stiles says too. But he also liked the heart.” 

 

Derek scowled. 

 

“They’re both dumb.” He said snidely. Peter glanced at him, and Cora glared. 

 

“So are you, for letting someone as amazing as Stiles go. I honestly don’t know whether to pity you because you lost out on an amazing man, or to thank you because it gave me the chance to be with an amazing man.” Peter hummed, grabbing both of the sheets, and disappearing further into the house to get more opinions. 

  
“He’s right. You are stupid.” Cora snarked. 

 

_ They’re both right. I shouldn’t have let Stiles go.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsCMvqZv52Y
> 
> Did anyone watch the second link of the last chapter? Because it's great.


	3. Chapter 3

“I'm sorry.” 

 

Stiles looked up, surprise showing before he schooled his expression. “For?” 

 

“For not treating you right. They really mean it when they say, 'You don't know what you have until you lose it.’” 

 

Stiles brought his hands up to his own neck, fiddling with his tie. “Listen, I appreciate that and all, but if this is your last minute attempt at-.” 

 

Derek smacked his hands away, fixing Stiles tie for him as he shook his head, “It's not anything. I just want you guys to know I'm sorry. And that I'm really happy for you two.” Derek pulled his hands back. “Pass the apology along. I think by this point I messed things up with Peter and I that he'd punch me in the face for even talking to him.” 

 

Stiles snorted, “You're probably right.” He looked over his appearance. “How do I look?” Uncertainty flickering on his face. 

 

“You look great.” Derek assured him. Stiles did look great. His tailored grey suit looked perfect on him. It hugged all the right spots. The white undershirt showed a bit under the dark red tie, which ironically  _ tied  _ it all together. 

 

“Great enough to marry the most gorgeous man on the planet?” 

 

“Can't marry yourself darling.” Peter said, sweeping into the room and dragging Stiles up into a kiss. 

 

Derek felt like he was intruding, so he made his way out of the room, and towards the front of the church. 

 

  * . •. •. 



 

“Stiles Stilinksi, you have made me a better man. You opened my eyes, and made me see all the good in the world. You taught me the true meaning of love. I promise to be your safe haven. I promise to be faithful. I promise to listen when you need an ear. I promise to love you each and every day. I do not promise to save you the last piece of cheesecake.” 

 

Everyone laughed, Stiles included, before Stiles began his vow. 

 

“Peter Hale, You helped me when I was at my lowest. I knew I could come to you for everything, whether it was eight in the morning, nine at night, or even three in the morning. You are my rock. You made me realize what it truly meant to be happy. I promise to help you when you need it, or even when you don't. I promise to stay by your side through thick and thin. I promise to be faithful. I promise to love you, everyday for the rest of my life. I can't promise that I'll ever stop talking.” 

 

Everyone laughed again, Peter included.

 

_ He knew how well that would go if Stiles ever tried _ , he thought fondly. 

 

“I present to you the newlyweds, Mr. and Mr. Stiles and Peter Stilinksi-Hale.” 

 

Everyone cheered, _including Derek._  

•. •.•.

 

“Is this seat taken?” 

 

Derek glanced at the voice. “N-no.”  _ Smooth.  _

 

The brown-haired girl sat down daintily. “I'm Paige.” 

 

“Derek.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When people comment, I get ideas, or snippets I should do. 
> 
> #sorrynotsorry

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Y-VtiEc6XbU
> 
> https://youtu.be/pJTnr0L4ejc
> 
>  
> 
> This is my favorite song.


End file.
